A Reality Check
by GrangerDanger7
Summary: Rose is a stuck up brat who needs a reality check, and Scorpius is the victim of her fury. Who better to turn to for help than him? Will they end up killing each other, or the opposite? Brat;Slytherin!Rose & Nerd;Ravenclaw!Scorpius
1. Chapter 1

A Reality Check

By GrangerDanger7

A/N: Hey! Here's a new story I've come up with! Well, I have the plot planned out; all I have to do is to just think of stuff to put in here! :D Hope ya'll like it!

I know, I know. I have another story to work on. But I promise, 'The Favor' is in the works! I'm so sorry! :(( I don't have cookies, so this'll be the cookie. :}

Full summary: Rose is a stuck-up brat, with a reputation so bad, that she can't seem to pull herself together. Scorpius is the shy but handsome nerd from Ravenclaw. All her family members are worried about her, so Al decides to consult his aunt Headmistress McGonagall, and she decides to assign Scorpius as Rose's "buddy" to help her straighten out her attitude. She totally despises him, and he's patient with her. Will his polar-opposite attitude lure her to him?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Btw, the plot was somewhat inspired by the movie Wild Child. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>"SLYTHERIN!" the worn-out Sorting Hat cried out as a young girl sat on the stool, frozen.<p>

It was dead silent in the Great Hall. No one dared to think that a Weasley would be in Slytherin. Let alone the daughter of two-thirds of the Golden Trio.

She was breathing short, quick breaths as she made her way slowly towards the table of her new house.

She sat in silence and in grief as she watched her cousin, Albus Potter, get sorted into Gryffindor. He looked at her, smiled a small, sad smile, and proceeded to sit next to his brother, James, who ruffled his hair.

The Hall seemed to have recovered from its shock as she; Rose Weasley was just sorted into Slytherin moments ago.

She then watched as a timid boy with blonde hair, sat on the stool. As the hat was placed on him, it looked contemplative. Then it cried, "RAVENCLAW!"

The dead silence returns, as the blonde hopped off the stool, looking content and walked to his house's table.

Rose's eyes never left his figure as he made his sat next to his housemates, who were shaking his hand. This is when it started. She didn't know what she was feeling. But she knew it wasn't good. She glared at him, a bell ringing in her head, when her father told her about him.

She hissed, "Malfoy."

Then, after that day, everything changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>5 years later-<p>

"Move it, losers." Rose seethed as she pushed passed 2nd years.

"These ninnies just don't get it. Why do they move so slowly? Don't they know who I am?" she complained to her friend and housemate, Josie Mackenzie.

"Ugh, I know right!" she said as they both flipped their hair at the same time. Josie had dark brown hair cascading down her back in soft waves. She may look sweet, but she's just as cunning and notorious as Rose Weasley, who had red hair, that also fell in soft waves.

As they continued to walk down the hallway, they passed by a couple of 6th year boys who whistled to them, making catcalls. Both girls would just wink and sway their hips, walking in sync to each other. Rose spotted her boyfriend of 3 months, Michael McLaggen, in the crowd, so she blew him a kiss.

"Oh look, Rose. It's Malfoy." Josie nudged her friend and pointed to the blonde teen with glasses, carrying many books.

"Hmm, this will be fun." Rose chuckled deeply, and sinister-like, and took long strides as she made her way to him.

"Hey, Malfoy." She said from behind, spitting out his name as if it were venom.

"H-hey Weasley." Scorpius stuttered as he readjusted his eyeglasses, while balancing his books on the other hand. Rose took the opportunity.

"Need help with that?" she smirked at him.

He looked at her with questionable eyes, and replied cautiously, "Er, no thanks."

Everyone was watching the 2, anticipating what would happen next.

"Aww, that's too bad." She mocked pity as she swiftly pushed all the books that he was carrying, off of his hands, chuckling evilly. "Oops." She smirked as she heard Josie stifle a laugh. She looked to her friend, and high-fived her, sighing in victory as she walked away, leaving Scorpius to pick up his fallen stuff.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Rose?" a voice from the crowd shouted. She froze and turned around snappily, only to see that her cousin, Albus Potter, standing next to Scorpius, who was still picking up his books.

"What?" she snapped.

"Why are you doing this? This has been going on for 5 years! Ever since the sorting ceremony, you've totally lost yourself! What happened to you?" Al asked with eyes of pity, sadness and concern.

"I don't know." She said plainly.

"What do you mean you don't know? Of course you know! But the problem is, the people around you don't. And you are hurting these people, and innocent ones whom you don't even know! Like Malfoy over here!" he pointed to the Scorpius, who then looked down. "I can't believe you, Rose." He said in disbelief.

Rose looked scandalized. She couldn't believe that her cousin was standing up to her in front of the whole school. This was just bloody insane.

"Screw you." She said with hate evident in her voice, and stormed off, Josie in tow.

After the crowd recovered from the tension, and resumed to whatever they were doing, Al bent down to help Scorpius.

"Hey, mate. Sorry 'bout that." He smiled sheepishly.

Scorpius pushed up his glasses. "It's alright. I'm used to her, really." He smiled sadly.

"I honestly don't know why she's been like that for 5 years. It's a mystery to all of us, really."

"Well, have you thought of maybe talking to her? Maybe she needs some help and guidance, or maybe she going through a tough time." Scorpius reasoned, getting up.

Al got up as well. "Maybe. I don't know; I'm getting really worried about her. We were like best friends, Rose and I. But now, not really." He sighed sadly.

"Don't worry. It's probably just a phase. She'll get better." Scorpius smiled. "Thanks by the way, mate."

"Sure, no problem. You're not bad, you know. I'm Al Potter." He said as he extended his hand to the blonde.

"Thanks, you too. I'm Scorpius Malfoy." He said as he gladly shook Al's hand, and the 2 walked off to their next classes.

Meanlwhile~

"I CANNOT BELIEVE AL WOULD DO THAT TO ME! IN PUBLIC, NO LESS!" Rose screamed in frustration as she paced in front of Josie, who was seated on the armchair across her fiery friend, who was sending glares to any student that would pass her by in the common room.

"Exactly! He stood up to you, in front of everyone! What do you think you should do, Rose?" Josie asked as she sat up straight, anticipating her friend's answer.

Rose suddenly stopped pacing, and looked deep in concentration. Then, she suddenly had that evil glint in her eye; the one she would have whenever she thought of something.

"Rose… What are you thinking?" the brunette asked, excited to know the answer.

She smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "Do you want to be a part of my prank, Josie?"

"Of course! What's it about?"

"Oh, you'll see. You'll see." Rose said with a wink as she strutted out of the Slytherin common room. Josie followed suit.

"So, who will the victims be?" Josie asked as she tried to keep up with Rose's fast-paced walking.

She cocked her head to the side. "Well, it involves my dear cousin, and maybe Malfoy, if I'm lucky." She said as she pushed the double doors of the library and proceeded inside.

Students occupying the space all directed their eyes towards her: some in astonishment, and others in annoyance. Madame Pince scolded the 2, but Rose just flipped her hair and walked down the aisles. The librarian huffed in defeat.

"Whatever." Rose muttered silently as she rolled her eyes and moved deeper into the library.

Josie started to look uncomfortable. "Rose, what are we doing here? You know I hate reading. I'm practically allergic to this place. You do know the last time I've ever been here was wh—" her whining was then interrupted when Rose silenced her.

"We're here to plan the prank. And for your information, everything I will need is in here, so deal with it." She scolded as she sifted through the aisles of books.

"Ah, here we are." She sighed in relief as she found the right aisle. There were a couple of 1st years fooling around. Her eyes narrowed. "Shoo! Away with you lot!" she hissed, waving her hands, making them scurry away in fear.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Josie asked as she looked around her, surveying the room.

"We're looking for this." Said Rose as she held up a potion book in front of her friend.

Josie read through the page, and after doing so, a questionable look was etched on her face.

Rose rolled her eyes and read the passage. "This potion, whoever may drink it, will have the unfortunate effect of blisters all over one's skin. Others who wish to not be contaminated; shall stay away, for if one is to touch the victim, they will also have the desired effect of the potion."

The brunette still had the same look on her face. Rose placed the book on the table. "Hey!" she snapped her fingers at her friend. "It means, if I slip this potion into Al's food, then he would get blisters all over. Then, if I'm lucky, Malfoy would be in contact with him, thus spreading the disease to him as well."

Rose looked at her friend expectantly. 5 seconds in did Josie's eyes fill with understanding. "Ohh! I get it!"

"Of course you do." Rose muttered to herself as she copied the ingredients listed in the book.

"So, how long will it take to brew?" Josie asked, sitting on the table.

Rose cocked her head to the side. "Not long, I guess. A few days, perhaps."

"Maybe we can look for the ingredients?" Josie suggested.

"Great. Now, let's get out of here." Rose said as she walked towards the exit, closing the double doors with a bang.

* * *

><p>AN: Woo! 2 chapters up in 1 day! Well, I have been working on this story for a long time. I kinda like the plot, to be honest. ;)

Teehee, don't forget to review and favorite! :D

Love you all!

x


End file.
